


By Blood and Fire

by Valeris_Shade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dead Claudia Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Good Guy Peter, Human Sheriff Stilinski, Jackson is not a total douche, M/M, New Kid Stiles Stilinski, Peter is not an Alpha, Peter was not injured in Hale Fire, Popular Scott McCall, Post Hale Fire, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is cunning, Surprise Friendship, Vampire Claudia Stilinski, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeris_Shade/pseuds/Valeris_Shade
Summary: Stiles was just thirteen years old when her mother was murdered in a freak mass murder spree at a convention hall in Boston. She’d barely had the time to process the news before her father put in for a transfer out of his Precinct and moved them out of the city. Three years later they’ve come to settle in the small town of Beacon Hills due to her father accepting the position of Sheriff. It’s been three years of hiding and nightmares and John is hoping this small town will help him keep her safe and help her heal. Stiles is hoping that maybe she’ll finally find out answers about her mother’s death. What she isn’t expecting is werewolves, hunters, and a pull that she can’t explain. Can Stiles keep her own secrets hidden while discovering answers that she never expected?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Had another story idea pop into my head to add to the others that I am working on. The tile may change because I'm not 100% happy with it.
> 
> So first off, I do not, and I stress do not, follow all the typical vampire lore and I ignore some werewolf lore. Mainly because I am of the mindset that the easiest way to hide in plain sight is to make up falsehoods for everyone else to look for.  
> My personal views on vampires include:  
> Vampires can have children  
> Vampires age until they reach about the 30-ish mark  
> Vampires can go in sunlight (but they DO NOT sparkle)  
> Vampires can eat and drink, they get flavor but no actual nutrients  
> Vampires hearts beat, otherwise how does blood get anywhere else in their bodies besides their stomachs?  
> Vampires are affected by garlic only because it has a strong scent. I imagine werewolves have a similar issue.  
> Vampires are not affected by churches or crosses  
> Vampires do not have to be invited in.  
> Vampires are strong, fast, and heal quickly. Healing is increased by drinking fresh blood.  
> A Vampire bite will not kill a Werewolf, and vice versa, just because of it being a bite. It depends more on placement and severity.  
> Vampires have a King/Queen that is much like an Alpha for Werewolves, it’s inherited through blood or stolen by death.  
> As I think of others I will add. I know a lot of people will disagree, but it’s just how it makes more sense to me. If you are still interested, then I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Secondly, Stiles and her father hide her real nature under the pretense of a rare blood disorder. I am not a doctor and so after researching blood disorders for hours I came up with one that might work. Notes on it at the end.

    Rock music plays from computer speakers as slender fingers fly across the keyboard. Amber eyes are focused solely on the glowing screen as window after window opens and then closes. Article after article is scanned as the teen searches for any thread that could lead her to what she is looking for. Break Ins, fires, bombings, and mass shootings fly across the screen. The teen scratches absently at the bandage around the slim right wrist before flying across the keys once more. Hands pause mid typing as their head tilts, listening closely, before the figure rapidly clicks on the links to close and minimize, leaving only a blinking message screen just as a knock sounds at the door.

    “Yeah?” The door opens to reveal the tired face and bright blue eyes of John Stilinski, the newly appointed Sheriff of the small town of Beacon Hills, California. He steps into the room, full uniform on and ready to go, with an apologetic look.

    “I’m sorry, kiddo, but there’s been an incident and I’ve been called in.” He hands a glass to the teen and those same slender fingers wrap around it before half the contents are gone in a blink. She shrugs as she wipes the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

    “That’s what happens when you take the job as Sheriff, dad.” John takes a moment to look his daughter over. Her hair has grown out from where she shave it after her mother died, now into a somewhat pixie cut. Her skin is paler than normal and he can see the dark circles under her eyes clearly. He knows her nightmares have been keeping her up, but he just doesn’t know how to combat them. 

    “I know, I just wanted to be here tonight since you start school tomorrow. You know, maybe drive you in the morning?” He chuckles at her gagging motion.

    “Oh god, no, dad, please. It’s bad enough it’s gonna be my first day and that I’m the new Sheriff’s kid. You cannot take me to school, no. I’ll walk.” He smiles as he shifts where he is standing and reaches into his pocket.

    “You can walk if you want, but I was actually thinking maybe you’d want to drive.”

    “What?” Her amber eyes track his hand as he pulls keys out of his pocket and she tears up seeing the familiar black cat keychain. “You’re letting me drive…” She can’t bring herself to finish the sentence.

    “She had always planned on you taking it as soon as you could drive. I know it’s been in storage for a bit, but I think it’s time it hit the road.” He let the keys drop into her outstretched hand when she reaches for them. “I went to the school today to get your paperwork finished and got the parking sticker for it. Also took it by a mechanic to look it over. The Jeep’s ready for you, all you have to do it drive it.”

    “Dad…” Her voice breaks as the tears fall and her dad is pulling her up and out of the chair, into his arms.

    “I know, kiddo, I miss her too.” He just holds his daughter while she cries, fighting back tears of his own. He’d done enough of that while he’d lost himself in drinking those first few months after his wife’s death. He’d almost lost his daughter because of his downward spiral but luckily a friend had pulled him out of it and he’d moved them out of Boston. He lets her pull away when she is ready and grabs a tissue to help wipe her face. “You know we could put off school for a couple days yet.” That at least earns him a chuckle.

    “I’ll be ok, I promise.” She straightens up and looks at him. “You should probably get going. You’ve got Sheriff things to do.” She shoves him gently towards the door. “Do you think you’ll be home at any point tonight?”

    “Hate to say it, but probably not.” John watches as her brow furrows in concern.

    “That bad?”

    “Yeah.” She just nods in response before picking up the glass on her desk. 

    “Then you better get going. You don’t want to look bad on your first big case. I’ll be ok and I promise I will make it to school on time. Please be careful?”

    “I promise, kiddo. Love you.” He heads out the door after she waves him off and then Stiles is left alone in her room again. She sits down in her chair with a heavy sigh and turns her attention to the blinking message window.

**H@zeRyder:** First time I’ve seen you on in weeks. You still awol or did you make it to BH?

**MarvelousMissMarvel:** Hey H. Yeah, we made it right around Christmas. Been busy getting everything settled.

**H@zeRyder:** Just wanted to check in since you’ve been so quiet. Any sign your dad knows?

**MarvelousMissMarvel:** Nope and hopefully I can keep it that way. You still cool with the plan for now?

**H@zeRyder:** Kinda. Still don’t like the fact I’ll finally get to meet you and have to pretend to not care. 

**MarvelousMissMarvel:** Just for a little while, H. I can’t risk losing this lead.

**H@zeRyder:** I know, M, just remember what I said about BH.

**MarvelousMissMarvel:** Copy that. See you tmrw.

    She logged out of the messenger program and shut her computer down. She looks around at the still unpacked boxes and signs before pushing herself to standing. Her amber gaze sweeps out the closed window, the full moon looking like a shattered mirror through the trees outside. The sleepy little town of Beacon Hills is quiet beyond the walls of her home, but she knows it’s hiding secrets. Secrets that she plans to find and lay bare at all cost if it means she gets her answers.

    She isn’t ready for school to start the next day. To be honest, she’s tired and nervous and she hates being someplace new. She feels on edge for weeks after a move and they’ve been moving steadily further and further from Boston since she was thirteen. She knows it’s tied to the bomb that killed her mother at a business conference, but her father has always played it off as running away from memories. When she realizes that she is playing with the bandage on her wrist again she huffs and heads out of her room and down to the kitchen. The house is quiet with landmines of boxes and bags scattered throughout. She doesn’t bother turning on any lights as she navigates her way through them. They really needed to stop putting off the unpacking. In the kitchen she makes a mental note to go to the grocery store soon after raiding the refrigerator and then she cleans up after herself once she is done with her drink.

    Once she is back upstairs in her room, she briefly debates about getting back on her computer but shakes her head in the negative. She really does need to try and sleep if she plans on being a functioning human being in the morning. She changes clothes and crawls into bed, turning out the light and burying her face in her pillow.

 

_ The sun is out and streaming through the window, warming Stiles where she lays watching the t.v. as her father finishes cooking their breakfast. It’s a rare Saturday morning home for him. Her mother is due back later that day from her business meeting and Stiles is nearly vibrating with excitement but she focuses her attention on the cartoon on the screen. When the first wave of blurry vision hits she thinks she just needs her medicine and goes to stand but pain flairs through her body and suddenly she is screaming. _

_     She feels as if she is being burned from the inside out while at the same time something is shredding her brain to pieces. Images flash through her mind rapidly, so many blurring together to form a jumbled mess. She doesn’t even realize she’s been clawing at her own skin until strong arms wrap around her in an attempt to hold her still so she isn’t harming herself. The pain feels as if it lasts for hours before finally she is left a whimpering, shaking mess on their living room floor. _

_     She’s covered in scratches where her nails have broken the skin all over her face, neck, and arms. Her throat feels like what she imagines it must feel after eating shards of glass and she can taste blood where her teeth have punctured skin. Then there is her wrist which she holds tightly to her chest. The worried blue of John Stilinski's eyes come into view and he’s whispering soft words of comfort. He’s gentle as he pulls her arm away from her body and towards himself so he can try to find the source of his daughter’s pain. Her right wrist is a mess of bubbling blisters, the skin red, swollen, and raw looking. Stiles cries at the sight and she clings to her father as best she can but her father pushes her away from him and brings himself to his feet. _

_     “Daddy?” Her voice is a broken, confused, sob as she looks to the one man who she turns to for everything. His eyes have gone from worried to disgust and anger. _

_     “You killed her…” _

_     “Who?” _

_     “You killed her.” She is stuck lying there as she watches her father pick up the butcher’s knife sitting on the table. She’s too weak to run, too weak to fight. All she can do is watch as her father moves towards her as she does her best to fight through the pain, the blade raised above his head. A scream finally tears loose as he’s close enough to strike- _

    The scream echoes through the room as Stiles sits bolt upright in her bed. She gulps in shakey, shuddery breathes as she fights the tears and panic that always accompany the recurrent nightmare. She knows she is safe, that it is just her mind playing evil tricks on her, but it still shakes her to her core. She’s still somewhat lost in the dream when her alarm goes off a few moments later causing her to jump out of her skin. She fumbles with the buttons until it’s turned off and just rests her forehead on her curled up knees. The fact that her father hasn’t come bursting through her door yet must mean he is still out on the call from the night before. 

    She steals her nerves and pushes herself out of the bed, grabbing the clothes she had set aside the night before on her way to the bathroom for her shower. She lingers just a moment as she removes the bandage from her wrist, her amber gaze tracing over the raised lines on her skin. The shock of cold water finishes waking her up as she jumps into the shower but then she immediately turns it to scalding hot and scrubs every inch until the water and loofah have her skin bright red.

    Once out she dries herself off quickly and is dressed, a quick blow dry finishing off her hair and then she stares into the mirror. The circles under her eyes are worse and her cheeks look slightly sunken in. She debates for a moment before pulling out the small makeup bag from under the sink and sets to work. She only keeps the bare minimum of makeup: a single concealer, foundation, powder, eyeliner, mascara, and blush. She never wears eyeshadow or lipstick. She makes sure the dark circles are taken care of the best she can. Her medicine will help with the rest. She rebandages her wrist to cover the scars and then she’s ready for her day.

   There’s only a minor detour to her room so she can toss her dirty clothes in the hamper and grab her book bag before heading downstairs. Her eyes lock onto the keys sitting on her desk and she freezes, almost tempted to walk out without them. Instead she picks them up and heads out of the room. She grabs the dark water bottle from where it sits stored in the door of the fridge (her father must have prepared it last night) and counts the small two ounces bottles leftover next to it as well as thinking about the storage cooler in the garage. They are going to have to figure out where to get more from in a few weeks. She pops the top and downs a fourth of it, and grabs the insulated lunch bag to take with her. She does a mental check to make sure she has everything before heading out the door.

    The blue Jeep sitting in the driveway has her fighting back tears again. She can tell her dad had taken it to be washed and waxed and it shines in the morning sun. She can picture her mother in the driver’s seat clearly and it makes her want to run back inside and hide, which is the opposite of what she knows her mother would want her to do. Instead she takes a deep breath and climbs into the driver’s seat. Claudia wouldn’t want her to hide way and let the world pass her buy. She’s done enough of that waiting on school to start.

    By the time she makes it to school she figures she must be one of the last ones to arrive. She watches as people turn to look towards the unfamiliar car and the urge to run rears its head again. She breathes and counts, willing herself not to have a panic attack yet. Then she grabs her things and gets out.  People continue to watch her as she passes by and she knows already that she stands out.

    Stiles is slim, lanky if you will, with no obvious muscle tone. Her chestnut hair is cropped into a short pixie cut, little makeup, and unflattering clothes. She’s dressed in simple jeans, iron man tee, with a plaid overshirt that smells like her dad, all topped off with a thick hoodie while everyone she sees looks like they came out of a photo shoot, especially the group standing around a very nice looking Porsche a few cars away from her. She hitches her bag up on her shoulder and tightens her fingers on the lunch bag.

    Stiles finds the principal's office fairly easily thankfully after only having to ask directions once. There is one other girl sitting in a chair waiting when she gets there and she smiles at Stiles as she walks in. The receptionist comes back to the front from a side door just as Stiles thinks about sitting down.

    “Hello, can I help you?”

    “Yes, ma’am. I’m needing to pick up my schedule.”

    “You wouldn’t be Sheriff Stilinski's girl, would you?”

    “Yes, ma’am.” Stiles ducks her head slightly.

    “Oh good, I’ve already got all your papers here.” She reaches for a folder and then hands it to Stiles and leans around to tell the other girl that she almost has her things ready before turning her attention back to Stiles.“I was told you would need to drop medication of with the nurse, is that right?”

    “Yes, ma’am.” She holds up the lunch bag for the receptionist to see.

    “Alrighty, I went ahead and wrote the directions down and they are on top in the folder. Under that is a map of the school, and then your schedule and your locker number and combination. Any questions?” Stiles just shakes her head. “Good, off you go then. You’ll need the time to make it to the nurse.” 

    Stiles heads back out into the main hall as the receptionist starts to address the other girl again, the door closing before she can hear her name. She takes a look at the instructions, shakes her head at the illegible scrawl, swaps to the map, and heads down the hall. She’s hit a point that she is pacing back and forth down one section of another hall, weaving through the student body, and she’s getting so frustrated. According to the map this is where it should be. Just when she is ready to throw her things in aggravation, a soft spoken voice startles her.

    “You lost?” Stiles turns to the source of the voice and just looks at her. The girl is about the same height as her with messy blonde curls pulled back into a ponytail. Her skin is pale and her dark eyes seem tired. She dressed in jeans and what looks to be an old baggy sweatshirt. Stiles just nods and leans against the wall.

    “Yeah. I’m trying to find the nurse’s office but this stupid map is wrong.” The girl moves forward and shifts the arm full of books so that she can reach out for the map which Stiles hands over willingly. She watches as the girl examines the map, turns it and hands it back to her.

    “You’re on the wrong hall.” The blonde leans over and points. “You’re here.” Her finger slides along the  page. “Nurse is here. I can take you there if you want.”

    “Please? I’ve got to get my meds turned in and then still find my way to class.” The girl nods and gestures and Stiles pushes off from the wall to follow. They walk in silence for a bit before Stiles gets the courage to say anything further.

    “I’m Stiles.” The girl gives her a funny look and she can’t help but roll her eyes. “Yeah, I know but my real name is a monstrosity that no one should have been saddled with, so it’s what I go by.”

    “Erica.” Her voice is soft, timid, as if she is nervous to introduce herself and Stiles smiles.

    “Nice to meet you. And thanks for this.”

    “It’s fine. I needed to go by there myself for the same reason so it worked out.”

    “That’s cool.” Stiles seems to realize what she says and then starts back tracking. “Not like cool that you need meds or anything. Just, you know, cool that you were willing to help out.”

    “I figured that’s what you meant.” Erica finally offers a soft smile and Stiles’ smile grows bigger. “So, how long have you been in Beacon Hills?”

    “We moved here right after school let out for break. Dad figured that would give me time to adjust to the move and then get ready for school.”

    “That’s cool.” Stiles can’t help the small chuckle and is glad to hear Erica join in. “Did you move because of your parents’ jobs?”

    “Yeah, uhm, my dad is the new Sheriff actually.” She reaches up and cards her hand through her hair and then scratches her neck nervously. She fully expects her dad’s job to be a hindrance in making friends. No one had ever been thrilled when finding out her dad was a cop.

    “That is really cool.”   
    “Cool? No one ever thinks that’s cool.”

    “I’m not exactly considered a great judge of what’s cool.” Stiles watches as Erica seems to curl in on herself. 

    “Hey, neither was I at my old school, which is so stupid cause I mean come on I’m a great judge of what’s cool. People just don’t appreciate my superior sense of fashion.” Her words speed up as she continues talking. “I’m just ahead of the game and everyone else is lagging behind. Seriously, who wouldn’t want to emulate all of this?” She stops, gesturing to her whole self and smiles when it makes Erica laugh.

    “Oh my god” she manages words between laughter and they ignore the people looking at them oddly. “This school is not going to know what hit it.”

    “What?” She gives Erica a chance to catch her breath.

    “You just…  that was like… did you even breathe?” Stiles gives her a sheepish smile.

    “Yeah, that’s a bad habit of mine. ADHD. Sorry.”

    “No, it’s fine. I just don’t think I have ever heard anyone talk that fast.”

    “I don’t do it all the time. Just when I get nervous, or excited, or stressed, or tired… you know times like that.” She looks down at her feet as she scuffs her foot against the linoleum. Erica just shakes her head and starts walking and Stiles falls in behind.

    “Here it is.” The blonde points out the sign before making a beeline for the door and pushing it open. Stiles is hot on her heels and wrinkles her nose at the antiseptic smell that hits her nose once she is through the door.

    “Good morning, Miss. Reyes.” The nurse that greets them as they walk in looks to be in her fifties with greying dark hair pulled into a neat bun at the base of her skull. She’s dressed in plain black scrub pants with a hello kitty covered scrub top. 

     “Morning, Mrs. H.” Erica greets the nurse warmly and digs through her bag to find a small brown paper bag and hands it to the older woman who takes it with a smile.

    “Same ones as usual?”

    “Yes, ma’am.” The nurse nods as she fills out a label and places it on the bag. 

    “When was your last seizure?”

    “It was last week.” The nurse has turned her attention to a form she’s filling on a clipboard. As she finishes she seems to notice Stiles standing next to the door.

    “Oh, hello. Can I help you?”

    “Uh, I just need to drop off some meds.” She holds up the lunch bag and the nurse grabs another form from her desk.

    “Your name?”

    “Stiles Stilinski. Well Stiles is a nickname but nobody can say my birth name.” The nurse just smiles and writes down her name.

    “Reason for medication?”

    “PNH with a side of AIHA.” When the nurse gives her one of those looks she just sigh. “Sorry, they are really long names that I stumble over which is something considering the name I was born with.” The nurse just purses her lips but continues.

    “And your medications?” Stiles just looks at the bag.

    “Uhm, mixture of Iron and Folic Acid supplements along with Prednisone, Eculizumab and Corticosteroids. Paperwork is in the bag and the bottles have to be kept cold.”

    “I’m not used to any of those being refrigerated.”

    “It’s an experimental medication cocktail. At least that was how my last doctor explained it.

    “Ok, Miss Stilinski, how often do you have to take it?”

    “One small bottle before and after lunch. If I get dizzy, blurred vision, and sudden headache or nausea then I need to take one of the big bottles that’s in there. It’s the same medicine, just stronger dosage with added boosters.” The nurse takes the bag from her and puts a label on it as well.

     “Ok, girls, looks like I’ve got everything set for you both. I’ll see you both later. Get going so you aren’t late for class.” They do as they’re told and walk back out into the busy hall.

    “What’s your first class?” Erica looks over the schedule that Stiles hands over. “History with Mr. Bishop. That’s not too bad. Chemistry with Mr. Harris, ick.”

    “That bad?”

    “Yeah he is an ass to most students unless you are one of his favorites. To reach Mr. Bishop you’ll want to head up the stairs to the second floor, go right and he’ll be the third door on the left.” The first bell sounds, causing Stiles to jump.

    “Thanks, Erica. I’ll see you around?”

    “Yeah. Take it easy, Stiles.”

    “You too.” She waves as the girl walks away and then heads to class. She makes it at the same time the brunette from the office and she receives a sweet smile as they both walk in right as the final bell rings.

    “Alright class, let’s get settled in.” The teacher pauses to let everyone make it to their seats as the two girls stand at the front of the class. “We’ve got two new students joining us this semester. Miss… “The teacher looks at the two girls and the roster and then back again. Stiles decides to take pity on him.

    “I go by Stiles.” She chuckles at the look of relief on the man’s face but says nothing else.

    “Alright, Miss Stiles Stilinski. It looks like we have two seats next to Mr. McCall available.” Stiles nods and heads towards one of the open seats as the boy sitting between them waves. “And then we also have Miss  Allison Argent.” Stiles trips over her own two feet at the name and the class laughs. She shakes it off with nervous laughter. As she sits, she notices that the McCall kid is solely focused on the other girl as she walks past him and takes the seat behind him. Stiles quickly turns and puts her focus into pulling out pens and paper so she can at least take notes. The teacher makes an announcement of rumors of a body in the woods being true and Stiles puts two and two together about her dad being called out. It’s while she is sitting there that  a faint scent hits her nose.

    She scrunches her face for a moment and shakes her head to shake the smell away. It lingers anyway, a whisper of scent like something not quite fully developed. When it registers what exactly what it is she sits ramrod straight and then tries to focus in on it. She slowly turns in her chair until she is looking at the boy behind her with his crooked jaw and messy dark hair. He seems to feel her looking at him and he raises his head with a smile.

    “Hi, I’m Scott. Welcome to Beacon Hills.”

    “Thanks.” She turns back in her seat and mentally groans to herself. What a wonderful start to school.

 

    When lunch time hits, Stiles is grateful. Her head is pounding as she swings by the nurses office to down one of her medicine bottles and then she is off to lunch. She raises an eyebrow at the slop that is put on her plate but says nothing and pays for her meal. Once she is out of the line she scans the crown and smiles when she notices a somewhat familiar curly ponytail. She walks until she is standing in front of the girl’s table and clears her throat.

    “Hey… mind if I sit?” Erica nods quickly and pushes some of her books to the side. “Thanks. So how is your day going?”

    “Good." Erica watches her for a minute. “Are you sure you want to sit here?”

    “Do you want me to go?”

    “No, it's just… people don't sit with me willingly.” Stiles feels her heart break a little.

    “Well I want to sit with you unless you don't want me to.” Erica just shakes her head. “Let’s try this again…” She holds her hand out to Erica across the table “...I'm Stiles and I'd like to be your friend.” Erica stares at her hand for a moment before reaching out and taking it in her own.

    “I'm Erica… and I'd like that.”

    “That settles it then.” Stiles gives Erica a big goofy grin that Erica can't help but return. They talk about the school for a bit including how they think the classes will go. Erica give Stiles tips on the teachers and how to hopefully stay on their good side. It’s while they are talking that Stiles notices the new girl being invited over to a table full of kids that includes Scott McCall.

    “What’s up with that table there?” Erica turns to follow Stiles’ finger and Stiles turns her attention back to the blonde at her sigh.

    “That’s the school royalty table.”

    “The what?”

    “The school royalty. The kids that run the show.”

    “Ahhh. Hmmm, I guess I didn’t expect the McCall guy to be a part of it. He seems too nice.” Erica laughs slightly.

    “Yeah he actually is a good guy. The rest aren’t too bad I guess.” Erica points out each person as she talks about them. “The Queen Bee is Lydia Martin, the red head. She’s always in the latest fashions and up to date on the most popular trends. Rich parents that spoil her. The King of the group is Jackson Whittemore, the muscled blond. He’s captain of the Lacrosse team and son of an attorney. The tan guy with the nice smile next to him is Danny Mahealani, Lacrosse goalie. They’ve been best friends since we were all little kids and everyone absolutely loves Danny. Then you’ve met Scott McCall. His mom is a nurse at the hospital. He is on the Lacrosse team but I’ve never really seen him play. Bad asthma. The brunette is new.”

    “Allison Argent. She was in my first period.” Stiles’ voice goes soft and she makes a mental note to keep an eye on the new girl.

    “Looks like Lydia already has her joining them.”

    “They seem like your typical popular kids.” Stiles finally turns her attention completely away from their table and focuses solely on Erica.

    “They’re not a bad group, just popular. Danny actually helped me out when some kid recorded me having a seizure. And Scott works at the local vet’s office. Lydia does volunteering but I think it’s just because it looks good on applications.” Erica shrugs and focuses on her food.

    “Volunteering for applications is better than nothing I guess.” The bell rings signalling the end of lunch and Stiles cleans up her stuff.

    “You’ve got gym class this afternoon right?”

    “Uh yeah, fifth period I think.”

    “I’ll see you in class then.” Stiles smiles at the idea of already knowing someone in her class.

    “Awesome, I’ll see you then.”

 

    Stiles is excited when the day is done. She races to her locker to get what she needs and then gets to her Jeep as fast as she can. She’d offered to take Erica home but the blonde had told her that her mom was picking her up but she’d see if maybe it would be ok for some other time. Stiles couldn’t argue with that and told the other girl that anytime she would gladly help her get home. It had made Stiles feel good to make a friend on the first day, especially when she had been preparing to be completely ostracized. She takes the route to the Sheriff’s station and mentally plans out what to pick up at the store on the way home for their dinner. When she pulls up she just examines the outside. It’s nothing too large or too fancey. Just the kind of place her dad has always wanted to work. She jumps out, leaving her bag in the car and heads in.  The deputy at the front desk greets her warmly.

    “Good afternoon, how can I help you?” Stiles likes the look of this lady. Her dark eyes are kind and her smile is genuine, unlike some of the others at her dad’s old job.

    “Yeah, I’m here to see Sheriff Stilinski, if he’s not busy of course.” The woman’s face changes from open and welcoming to concerned in a blink.

    “Is everything okay, sweetie?”

    “Oh yeah, everything is fine sorry.” Stiles waves off her concern hurriedly. “He’s my dad. Just wanted to check in and see him.”

    “Oh, Stiles!” The young woman is caught off guard by the fact the deputy actually knows her name. “You father said you might be stopping in. I’m Tara. It’s nice to meet you.”

    “Nice to meet you.” The deputy motions for Stiles to come around the desk and then points out across the space.

    “Your dad’s office is the big one. He’s not with anyone at the moment so just go knock and he’ll let you in.”

    “Thank you, Ms…”

    “Psssh, none of that Miss nothing. My last name is Graeme but I’m just Tara for you. We’re a big family up here.”

    “Ok, well thanks, Tara.” She smiles as she’s waved on and just shakes her head in amusement. She takes her first few steps towards her dad’s office when the air conditioning unit kicks on and starts the air moving. A smell hits her like a wall and her heart starts to jackrabbit as she tries to discreetly look around. It’s getting stronger as she gets closer to her dad’s office.

    Her amber gaze lands on two men sitting down with one of the deputies at their desk. They both are broad and tall with dark hair though from here she can tell their styles vary greatly. One sits tall in a perfectly tailored button up and slacks while the other sits slightly hunched with a leather jacket. She catches the man in the button up talking about someone missing as her heart speeds up as she realizes the scent is coming from them. She knows it’s drawn his attention when he turns from the deputy as he’s speaking and amber locks with icy blue. Stiles drops her gaze to the floor and picks up the pace to reach the office door and knock. The door open quickly to reveal her father.

    “Hey, kiddo. I’m just finishing up some paper- Hey, you ok?” John pulls her into his office as he takes in her suddenly pale complexion and the trembling he feels under his hand. “Do you need-” Stiles shakes her head quickly and manages to press a finger to her lips to motion for him to be quiet.

    “Can we go home? I’m really not feeling good right now.” It’s all hit her at once. First the kid and the new girl in her school. Now it’s these two men right outside her dad’s office. She’s not going into a panic attack but the adrenaline is hitting a bit too hard thanks to the lack of sleep. She’s glad when her dad nods and grabs his gear to leave.

    “Graeme!” The nice deputy from the front comes back quickly and Stiles does her best not to look at the source of her freak out.

    “Everything alright, sir?” She looks concerned as she notices the difference in Stiles.

    “Yeah, it’s just Stiles is having one of her episodes and it’s not safe for her to drive right now. I’ve got to get her home. I’m taking the paperwork with me and will get it finished tonight and bring it back in the morning.” She puts his arm around her and Stiles swears she can feel eyes on her.

    “Of course, sir. I hope everything is alright.”

    “Thanks, Graeme.” John doesn’t offer anything else as he guides her out of the building. It’s not until they are in her father’s cruiser and well away from the building that Stiles feels like she can breathe again.

    “You with me?” Her dad’s voice is soft and full of concern and Stiles just nods. “What happened?”

    “Adrenaline spike.” Her voice is slightly shaky. “Dad, what all do you know about Beacon Hills?” If he is thrown by her random question then he hides it well.

    “Quiet place. Low crime rate. Occasional mountain lion attacks.” When his daughter groans he just glances over at her. “What’s going on Stiles?”

    “Werewolves.”

    “What?” John knows he has to be hearing her incorrectly.

    “I have a possible werewolf at school with me and you had two werewolves sitting in the station talking to one of your deputies.” Stiles slides down in her seat, deciding to keep one major fact to herself, letting that sink in. When she gets nothing for a few moments she finally looks over at her father. “Dad?”

    “Well shit.” Stiles just nods as they ride the rest of the way home in silence. Life was about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paroxysmal Nocturnal Hemoglobinuria (PNH) is a rare blood disorder in which red blood cells break apart prematurely due to a lack of the necessary enzymes that bind essential proteins to the cell surface.  
> Possible Symptoms:  
> Abdominal pain  
> Back Pain  
> Blood clots (some people)  
> Dark urine (comes and goes)  
> Easy bruising or bleeding  
> Headache  
> Shortness of breath  
> Possible Treatments  
> Steroids and Immunosuppressant drugs  
> Blood Transfusions  
> Supplemental Iron and Folic Acid  
> Blood thinners  
> Eculizumab to block the breakdown of red blood cells  
> Bone marrow transplants can cure PNH  
> Possible Complications  
> Aplastic Anemia- develops due to damage to the bone marrow and is a condition in which your body stops producing enough new red blood cells  
> Symptoms include: fatigue, frequent infections, rapid heart rate, and bleeding  
> Hemolytic anemia- a condition in which red blood cells are destroyed and removed from the bloodstream before their normal lifespan is complete. Autoimmune Hemolytic Anemia (AIHA) can develop after a blood and marrow bone stem cell transplant and is caused by the patients autoimmune system attacking the red blood cells.  
> Symptoms include: Increasing weakness, Shortness of breath, Rapid heartbeat, pale or yellow-colored skin, Muscle pain, Nausea, Vomiting, Dark-colored urine, Headache, Abdominal discomfort, Bloating, and Diarrhea.  
> Treatments include: Blood transfusions for severe or life threatening; immunosuppressant medications such as corticosteroids, rituximab, and cyclosporine; plasmapheresis; and removal of spleen if necessary  
> Iron deficiency anemia


	2. Letter from Author

Hey guys!

 

So I am somewhat back up and running with my stories. Got bit by an idea for this one, so I'm currently reworking the first two chapters and then will be starting on the third chapter. My plan is to alternate through all my stories, posting a new chapter on each in turn.

Keep an eye out for the new chapter!

Sincerely,

Valeris Shade


End file.
